


Senses

by Trin303



Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trin303/pseuds/Trin303
Summary: Kinktober 2020Prompt: Sensory DeprivationWho is John Wick when he can't see or touch?
Relationships: Helen Wick/John Wick
Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962415
Kudos: 10





	Senses

**Jo** hn Wick had always been a man of control. A man of focus, commitment. Of sheer fucking will.

He found comfort in paying attention to detail. In knowing everything going on around him. It was what kept him alive. Being able to look and analyze. See the things that were there, or not there. Without that, he would have been killed a long time ago.

John shivered as a wet tongue dragged its way up his neck to his ear, sucking the lobe into a warm mouth and nipping at it with sharp teeth.

“How do you feel, John?”

How did he feel?

His heart was pounding in his chest. He was certain sweat was starting to form on his brow despite the fact they had yet to really do anything. He could feel his hair standing on end as nerves consumed him.

And he could feel his erection hot and pulsing against his stomach.

“Hmm?” Helen hums, nipping again at his ear. “Because I kind of like you like this. Tied to the bed posts. Blinded. I bet it’s killing you.” She kisses his ear, “Is it killing you, John?”

“Yes.” He grits out, lashes fluttering but it’s no use. He can’t see past the blindfold Helen has wrapped around his head.

There is a pause and he is certain, so fucking certain, that she is smiling.

“Good.” She says and he feels the bed shift beneath them. There is a soft thud as her feet touch the floor. “You look so fucking hot.”

John inhales at the praise. He’s never been on this side of it before. Never been the one tied up, never been at anyone’s mercy.

But when Helen had asked…

Oh, there was nothing he could deny her…

“Open your mouth.”

He does and her fingers, slick and tangy, push inside. It takes him a moment to realize but it is her. He fights a groan as his tongue lavishes the gift he has been presented with.

“All for you, John.” She whispers, “Looking at you, tied up, at my mercy… I’m so fucking wet.”

“Let me touch you.” He orders and Helen laughs in response. She leans over and kisses him gently.

“Maybe later.” She taunts, “But I’m in charge right now, Mr. Wick.”

And god help him, she was. 

A moment passes and the bed dips at his feet. He feels her climb onto the bed, crawling up between his legs.

“Right now,” She replies, “There’s something I’m much more interested in.”

Her hand grasps him at his base. She runs his length once, then twice. His hips thrust without intent and she laughs.

“So eager, huh, baby?”

He doesn’t reply. He’s not sure he can.

She huffs a laugh again, and then her mouth is on him.

John hisses in response as Helen gently bobs up and down on the head of his cock. She takes him deeper into her mouth and John bites on his lip. Her hands scrape down his thighs and than slip up to his hips where she pushes him into the mattress, keeping him from thrusting. It is still her show.

She takes him in deeper, soaking him in her spit.

John fights another moan but loses as the head of his cock hits her throat. She takes him in, still deeper.

“Yes, baby.” He murmurs, tugging at his restraints. He wants to touch her so badly. To wrap his hands in her hair and force her harder onto his cock. She is still going at her own leisurely pace, taking her time with him.

It’s not fair.

“I’m going to get you back for this.” He says, his breath hitching as she sucks extra hard.

She pops off his cock, “Oh yeah?” Her hand slips down, cupping his balls. She squeezes gently, running her tongue along his length. “What are you going to do to me, John?”

“Throw you over my knee and spank you. And then, when your ass is on fire, I’m going to fuck you nice and slow.”

“Nice and slow?” She lazily runs her hand up and down his cock. “Like this?”

“Faster.”

“Hmmm.” Helen lowers her head back down and takes him in her mouth. She moans softly around him and he feels it reverberate up his body.

“Christ, Hels.”

She doesn’t stop, taking him as deep as she can with him tied to the bed and croched between his knees. 

He tries to look down at her, as if the blindfold isn’t there. She always looks so pretty with his cock in her mouth. It wasn’t fair that he couldn’t see as she swallowed him down.

He leans his head back into the pillow as Helen speeds up and he feels himself tighten, moving closer and closer to the edge of release and…

She stops. His cock slips from her mouth and he finds himself gasping for breath, just short of cuming down her throat.

Helen laughs lightly and the bed dips on either side of his hips. And then he feels her body, lying on top of him. He wants to wrap his arms around her and flip her to her back but he can’t move his arms at all.

She reaches between them and he feels his heavy cock lifted. Her hips shift and suddenly he feels himself press inside her soaking core. 

“Fuck.” He swears as Helen eases him further and further into her.

“You like that, baby?”

“Yeah, I like that.” 

“Good.” She presses a kiss to his neck and sits up, her hands supported on his chest as she jerks her hips.

Another swear slips out as she fucks him, grinding hard down on his cock.

It doesn’t take much to bring him back to that edge. Her own pants, laced with light moans has him barely holding on.

Her nails rake into his chest and John growls, eyes squeezing tighter as his own hips slow. His thrusts becoming lazy as he begins to spill inside of her.

“You feel so good.” He whispers. “I bet you look even better.”

“You just want your blindfold off.”

“I want to see you.”

There’s a moment of quiet and he wonders if she is considering it. He feels her weight lifted off him even as the mattress is pressed down around him. Suddenly, he feels it shift as her knees come down on either side of his face. 

He cannot see but he can smell that sweet honey and ambrosia that is pure Helen, mixed with his own cum.

“You want the blindfold off?” Helen taunts, “Earn it.”


End file.
